Chidiock Tichborne
Chidiock (Charles) Tichborne (1558 - 20 September 1586) is remembered as an English poet and a political conspirator. His best-known work is "Tichborne's Elegy," which he wrote in the Tower of London on the eve of his execution. Life Tichborne was born in Southampton circa 1558 to Roman Catholic parents, Peter Tichborne and his wife Elizabeth (nee Middleton).Penry Williams, "Babington, Anthony (1561-1586)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004 Given the recent succession of Elizabeth I to the throne after the death of Mary I, he was allowed to practice Catholicism for part of his early life. However in 1570 the Queen was excommunicated by the Pope for her own Protestantism and support of Protestant causes, most notably the Dutch Rebellion against Spain; in retaliation she ended her relative toleration of the Catholic Church. Catholicism was made illegal, and Roman Catholics were once more banned by law from practicing their religion. Roman Catholic priests risked death for performing their functions. Chidiock descended from Sir Roger de Tichborne who owned land at Tichborne, near Winchester, in the 12th century. Chidiock's second cousin and contemporary was Sir Benjamin Tichborne who lived at Tichborne Park and was created a Baronet by King James I in 1621. The Tichborne family is ancient and believed to have held land at Tichborne from before the Norman Conquest. In Chidiock's reported oration from the scaffold before his execution he allegedly stated: "I am descended from a house, from two hundred years before the Conquest, never stained till this my misfortune.".Isaac D'Israeli (circa 1859) (1st collected edition 1881) Curiosities of Literature, Vol II, pp177 Chidiock's father served in the household of his distant kinsman, Lord Chidiock Paulet (1521-1574, son of the 1st Marquess of Winchester), after whom he named his son. The name originates from a Paulet ancestor who owned land at Chideock, a village in Dorset. Chidiock Tichborne was never called Charles - this is an error that has grown from a misprint in the AQA GCSE English Literature syllabus which has included the Elegy in its early poetry section for several years. Unfortunately this error persists in much of the educational literature supporting the syllabus. In 1583, Tichborne and his father, Peter, were arrested and questioned concerning the use of "popish relics", religious objects Tichborne had brought back from a visit he had made abroad without informing the authorities of an intention to travel. Though released without charge, records suggest that this was not the last time they were to be questioned by the authorities over their religion. In June 1586 accusations of "popish practices" were laid against his family. In June 1586, Chidiock Tichborne agreed to take part in the Babington Plot to murder Queen Elizabeth and replace her with the Catholic Mary, Queen of Scots, who was next in line to the throne. The plot was foiled by Sir Francis Walsingham, Elizabeth's spymaster, using double agents, most notably Robert Poley who was later witness to the murder of Christopher Marlowe. Though most of the conspirators fled, Tichborne had an injured leg and was forced to remain in London. On 14 August he was arrested, and he was later tried and sentenced to death in Westminster Hall. While in custody in the Tower of London on 19 September (the eve of his execution), Tichborne wrote to his wife Agnes. The letter contained three stanzas of poetry that is his best known piece of work, Tichborne's Elegy, also known by its first line My Prime of Youth is but a Frost of Cares. The poem is a dark look at a life cut short and is a favorite of many scholars to this day. Two other poems are known by him, To His Friend and The Housedove. On 20 September 1586, Tichborne was executed with Anthony Babington, John Ballard, and four other conspirators. They were eviscerated, hanged, drawn and quartered, the mandatory punishment for treason, in St Giles Field. However, when Elizabeth was informed that these gruesome executions were arousing sympathy for the condemned, she ordered that the remaining seven conspirators were to be hanged until 'quite dead' before being eviscerated. Writing To His Friend to be Anthony Babington :Good sorrow cease, false hope be gone, misfortune once farewell; :Come, solemn muse, the sad discourse of our adventures tell. :A friend I had whose special part made mine affection his; :We ruled tides and streams ourselves, no want was in our bliss. :Six years we sailed, sea-room enough, by many happy lands, :Till at the length, a stream us took and cast us on the sands. :There lodged we were in a gulf of woe, despairing what to do, :Till at the length, from shore unknown, a Pilot to us drew, :Whose help did sound our grounded ship from out Caribda's mouth, :But unadvised, on Scylla drives; the wind which from the South :Did blustering blow the fatal blast of our unhappy fall, :Where driving, leaves my friend and I to fortune ever thrall; :Where we be worse beset with sands and rocks on every side, :Where we be quite bereft of aid, of men, of winds, of tide. :Where vain it is to hail for help so far from any shore, :So far from Pilot's course; despair shall we, therefore? :No! God from out his heap of helps on us will some bestow, :And send such mighty surge of seas, or else such blasts to blow :As shall remove our grounded ship far from this dangerous place, :And we shall joy each others' chance through God's almighty grace, :And keep ourselves on land secure, our sail on safer seas. :Sweet friend, till then content thy self, and pray for our release. The Housedove :A silly housedove happed to fall ::amongst a flock of crows, :Which fed and filled her harmless craw ::amongst her fatal foes. :The crafty fowler drew his net - ::all his that he could catch - :The crows lament their hellish chance, ::the dove repents her match. :But too, too late! it was her chance ::the fowler did her spy, :And so did take her for a crow - ::which thing caused her to die. :: :: The only known manuscript versions of To His Friend and The Housedove are from Edinburgh Library MS Laing, II, 69/24 However 28 different manuscript versions of the Elegy (or Lament) are known and there are many variations of the text. Tichborne's authorship of the Elegy has been disputed, with attributions to others including Sir Walter Raleigh. However it was printed soon after the Babington plot in a volume called Verses of Praise and Joy in 1586, published by John Wolfe of London to celebrate the Queen's survival and to attack the plotters. Another poem in the volume is titled: Hendecasyllabon T.K. in Cygneam Cantionem Chideochi Tychborne and is an answer to Chidiock verses, most likely by the poet and dramatist Thomas Kyd, author of The Spanish Tragedy. :Hendecasyllabon T.K. (Thomas Kyd 1558-1595) in Cygneam Cantionem Chideochi Tychborne :Thy prime of youth is frozen with thy faults, :Thy feast of joy is finisht with thy fall; :Thy crop of corn is tares availing naughts, :Thy good God knows thy hope, thy hap and all. :Short were thy days, and shadowed was thy sun, :T'obscure thy light unluckily begun. :Time trieth truth, and truth hath treason tripped; :Thy faith bare fruit as thou hadst faithless been: :Thy ill spent youth thine after years hath nipt; :And God that saw thee hath preserved our Queen. :Her thread still holds, thine perished though unspun, :And she shall live when traitors lives are done. :Thou soughtst thy death, and found it in desert, :Thou look'dst for life, yet lewdly forc'd it fade: :Thou trodst the earth, and now on earth thou art, :As men may wish thou never hadst been made. :Thy glory, and thy glass are timeless run; :And this, O Tychborne, hath thy treason done. Recognition The Elegy has inspired many homages and 'answers' including those by Jonathon Robin at allpoetry.com ; a rap version by David A More at www.marlovian.com ; After Reading Tichborne's Elegy by Dick Allen (2003) and an affecting reworking by Nick Montfort called Tichborne's Lexicon, which is an alphabetical list of the words in the Elegy (http://nickm.com/poems/#riddles). The Elegy has also been set to music many times from the Elizabethan era to the present day by, among others, Michael East, Richard Alison(fl1580-1610, in An Hour's Recreation in musicke, 1606) and John Mundy (1592) and more recently Norman Dello Joio (1949) and Jim Clark (see http://wn.com/Tichborne's_Elegy_Poem_animation). Poems by Chidiock Tichborne *Tichborne's Elegy See also *List of British poets References *Richard S. M. Hirsch (1986) The Works of Chidiock Tichborne, English Literary Renaissance, (1986) Vol. 16 No. 2, pp. 303-318 and (1987) Vol 17 pp. 276-277 *Isaac D'Israeli (circa 1859) (1st collected edition 1881) Curiosities of Literature, Vol. II, pp. 171-178 *Teresa McLean (1982) The Recusant Legend: Chideock Tichborne, History Today, Vol. 32, Issue 5, May 1982, pp. 11-14 *Katherine Tynan (Hinkson) (1892) A Conspirator under Queen Elizabeth, article in The Ave Maria, Vol. XXXV, Notre Dame, Indiana, Sept. 24, 1892, No. 13 Notes External links ;Poems *Tichborne's Elegy *Original version from RPO *Chidiok Tichborne 1558-1586 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video * Audio: Robert Pinsky reads "Tichborne's Elegy" *"My prime of youth is but a frost of cares (Tichborne's Elegy) at LibriVox Category:People of the Tudor period Category:English poets Category:Executed writers Category:English Roman Catholics Category:People from Southampton Category:People executed for treason against England Category:People executed by hanging, drawing and quartering Category:People executed under the Tudors Category:16th-century English people Category:16th-century Roman Catholics Category:16th-century poets Category:16th-century writers Category:1558 births Category:1586 deaths Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets executed Category:Poets who died before 30